What the Future Brings
by feelinghappy-er
Summary: A century and a half later, a new doppelganger is born and brought back to Mystic Falls. Little does she know, she's slowly dragging herself into her own death and into a new romance. But through this adventure, she's either wanted dead or turned, and both doesn't seem to match her appetite. Damon/oc. Stefan/Elena
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING GOES TO THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THINGY AND LJ SMITH  
**

**Prologue**

The warmth of both his hands on my cheeks contradicts with the coldness of my tears flowing down my face. "I swear. No one's going to harm you. Especially not Kol.

I stare at him, not being able to move. Or talk for that matter. I'm scared shitless by the events going on in my life. How am I supposed to fix this? "I was walking into my own trap, wasn't I?" I finally say.

"What?" he looks confused.

"Coming here to Mystic Falls." I remove myself from his grasp and use my sleeve to wipe my tears. "Meeting you. Stefan. Elena. Everyone. I was walking into my own trap."

A tiny bit of rage flares up in his eyes. "Only an idiot would think that."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

His eyes are filled with remorse and regret. "Stop. I can't lose you. Don't go."

I smile weakly at him. "You just keep falling harder and harder for each doppelganger, don't you?"

Damon's lips widen in a weak grin. He looks away momentarily. His hands land of my cheeks again and he slowly tries to lean in. I soon realize he's trying to kiss me.

"Damon, no." I say, pushing him away a tiny bit. Unfortunately, I can only get him to stop. His body stays stable on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave, Avery. And this might be extremely selfish of me, but I love you. And I don't want you to leave."

**HI! IM NEW AND IM TRYING A NEW STORY. damon/oc. obviously. adn dis is the prologue. its going to be a part of the story but here's a little preview of what happens when everything goes bad. i have a whole new plot planned out and i hope you guys like it! i hope damon is not ooc. i searched up a lot of quotes that he says when he's proclaiming his love or sensitive side, and this is what he would say honestly. so thx so much and have a nice daY! oh and yes! my villan in this story is kol because lets face it, he's hot :D. and, he doesnt appear that often in the show so that i can develop a character on him and not feel so ooc!**

**never read the books. watched the show.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**yeah, i don't own anything at alll! nothing belongs to me! well, except my character and a few other character but and the plot but thats itt! :D  
**

**HI PEEPS! IM NEW 2 FANFICTION ND I DIS IS MY 1ST STRY SO I WULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUY CHECKED IT OUT. Please tell me if Damon is even a littl ebit ooc because i am obsessed with making them in character. thank you! and i promise this will be good. i have the whole plot out. thx to pieperson9708 for giving my first and positive review it makes me feel all fuzzy inside :)**

A huge gush of wind blows over me as I pull my jacket closer to my body. Damn the fall! Why does it have to be so windy? I smile as I slowly took in my surroundings.

Mystic Falls.

It seemed like such a nice place on the Internet. My parents had countless times discussed it with me. But finally, with full on faith, they allowed me to move here by myself, all the way from Chicago. Well, at least with my aunt Stephanie living a block away.

"Hello? Miss? Where would you like this?"

I glance back to see Paul, the man helping me move my stuff looking at me. The only reason I know his name is because he's wearing a nametag. Other then that, I know nothing about him.

Subtlety, I squint slightly at the box. Books. "Uh, you can just leave that at the doorstep, I think I'll just do that by myself."

"No problem."

I smile at him and continue to inspect my surroundings. If I'm going to be living her for the next few years, I want to make sure I know where I am. Maybe I can visit my neighbors. Bring them cookies, invite a little get-together. You know, neighbor things.

My phone buzzes in my pants pocket. I quickly take it out to see one new message flashing on the screen from my mom. I unlock the phone and insert the passcode.

_Hey honey!_

_How's Mystic Falls?_

_just wanted to text you 2 see if your all rite. _

_hope u r._

_dont cost any aunt Stephanie sometime, okay/_

_love, mom. _

I smile at the text messages. It always amazes me how my mom is so chillaxed when it comes to texting. Sometimes, she uses such weird language during texting, I can't even read her texts. I quickly type back a short replying, answering and replying to all her questions.

"Are you Ms. Fulton?"

In surprise, I lock my phone in an instant and jump around in defense form. When I see a mid-40 year old woman looking at me in surprise, I relax my body.

"Sorry," I say. "Instant reflex. I've been to survival camp one too many times."

The woman smiles at me. Her short chopped hair sways a tiny bit. She's obviously wearing make-up, but no too much like a drag queen. Her neatly ironed clothes make her look professional, which she probably is. Her hand holds a bundle of small, purple flowers. "Oh, it's no problem. I'm Mayor Grace Lockwood. I heard that you were moving here and I just wanted to give you a proper introduction. Please, take this." She hands me the flowers in her hands.

"Wow, thank-you." I say while wrapping my hands around it.

She grins. "No problem, Ms. Fulton – "

I stop her mid-sentence. "Oh, please. Call me Avery."

"All right then, Avery." She begins again with a head nod. "How do you feel about settling into Mystic Falls?"

"It's great!" I gush, an excited look on my face. "This place is so beautiful!"

"It is one of the newest towns. Even though it's around 300 years old."

I tilt my head to the side. "Oh, is it? Wow, it looks so much younger than that. Have you been living here your whole life?"

"Indeed, I have." Grace Lockwood says with a laugh. "My family is actually a founding family here.

I grin at her. Another gust oh wind blows again making my hair fall in my mouth. I grumble a tiny insult. "That's so cool! Who are the others?"

"Well, let's see…" she says, holding out her hand in counting. "There's the Fell, Salvatore, Gilbert, and me, the Lockwood."

"Does any of them still live here?"

Grace nods briskly. "Oh, yeah. Plenty… in fact…" she squints at me for a second. Pointing a finger at me, she continues. "You look very much like somebody from the Gilbert family who moved here a few years ago. Along with her boyfriend from the Salvatore family."

I cock my head to the side. "Wow. Two founding families. Impressive. I think I'll visit them someday. See how much she looks like me."

"A lot. I think you guys can be identical twins." She says with a smile.

"Well then I'll definitely give them a visit."

Ms. Lockwood says a word of agreement. "Wait. If you want to visit a founding family this soon, here's an idea. The other Salvatore brother… Damon, I think, lives just at…" she scrunches her eyebrows. "House 48."

My eyes widen. "No? Really! But that's just two away from mine!"

She smiles at me. "Exactly. You should go visit. He's a handsome young boy. Very mysterious. I think you'll like him."

"What?" I stare, my cheeks reddening a little bit. "Oh, I really don't need to go visit anyone that fast, I think I'll just settle in first."

"Of course." Her phone beeps to her side. She presses a button on it skillfully and a sound fills the air. A request for her to make it back to her office. When the recording finishes, she looks at me sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry, I got to go."

"No, it's okay." I say dismissively.

"Thank-you." She says. I watch as she turns around to walk to her car but pause in between. Grace turns around to me with a finger up. "That reminds me. If you're packing, that Salvatore brother has quite some strength. If you need him, get him."

"No, it's fine." I mumble back, trying to look away without being rude. Does she have to mention him so often? "That'll be rude."

"Mayor's order. No it won't be."

We exchange a few smiles before she quickly gets into her car. I see her insert something into her GPS before the car automatically starts up and goes on the road.

Paul just finished unpacking everything and is standing by my front door. He raises an eyebrow in question but doesn't say anything. "Yeah, yeah. You can leave. Thank-you."

"You're welcome." His face brightens up. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"No, it's fine."

"None at all? In unloading everything?"

I roll my eyes at his persistence. "Yeah, actually, I think I need to take a shit. Can you help me unload that?"

I watch as Paul's face immediately scrunches up in disgust. Laughing, I say, "I'm just kidding. Calm. Calm down."

Paul watches me warily. "Okay… I think I got to go."

A smug smile slips on my face. That worked well. Paul rapidly gets into his car and inputs something on his GPS and the car automatically starts up and takes off, again.

"Okay," I mumble to myself. "Time to get this thing going…"

My heart sinks when I look around at the number of boxes around me. This can take some time. How much can one person possibly do? I put the flowers on the table beside the entrance. Then, I roll up my sleeve and start to carry the first box nearest to me up to my room.

Half an hour later, I'm left with at least 10 boxes left to move. I know I can just leave them there, but I always like things to be where they are. I look down to the first box underneath me only to be greeted by the same one from before:

Books.

"Okay, here, buddy. Let's get this show on the road." Bending down, I reach for the box with both hands and try to pick it up.

Keyword here is try, because as soon as I got the box a millimeter off the ground, it drops heavily back down. Grunting, I try again with a bit more energy only to fail a bit more. After a few more tries, my hand starts to grow red and they both start to burn.

I kick the box in frustration. Who knew a box of books can be so heavy? Slowly, I start to walk around the package in circles, wondering what I can do with it. Should I just leave it here?

I shake my head. No, never. It's not where it belongs. Maybe I can buy a conveyor belt…

I snort. Yeah, right. Like I'll buy a conveyor belt just for a freaking box. I can just ask a neighbor to help me or something.

Suddenly, I remember what Mayor Lockwood told me this morning. Yes, I should definitely ask someone to help me. But wouldn't it be weird? Asking someone to help me move a few boxes just because…?

Letting out a huge sigh, I shake my head. Whatever. If he's cute, I brush it off. If he's not, it's not like I'll plan on being friends.

I search my brain to remember which house he was in. Two away from mine…

"48." I confirm out loud, nodding my head along with me. I reach out for the jacket that I had thrown on the couch. Not before cursing the fall again, though.

A few minutes later, I arrive at 48. My hands shake a little bit. Half from the cold and half from the weirdness of what I'm about to do. But if I was going to ask one of my neighbors for help, shouldn't I ask someone familiar? Even if it is just someone I've heard of.

It took a lot of contemplating, but I finally manage to bring my hand up to ring the doorbell of the house. Just to make sure he hears, I also knock a few times.

The door opens automatically and I'm suddenly greeted by an indeed very handsome boy. He has dark brown hair, swept messily upon hi head. He's wearing a casual gray t-shirt from a store I probably have never been to. A thin black leather jacket sweeps over his shoulders. To match with the dark colors are his black denim pants and leather shoes.

He has a light 5 o'clock shadow dabbled on across his chin. His eyebrows are thick and dark like his hair. And the best thing about him and the thing I notice last is his eyes. Bright and clear blue. Something about them just makes him as a person 10 times hotter.

The man in front of me looks as shocked to see me as I am for him. After a minute, his shock disappears and instead he leaves with a smug look on his face.

"Elena," he begins, casually turning his back into his house. I don't move, not knowing what to do. Should I go in? I hear a few glass clangs and decide against it. No, I don't know him at all. "Knew you would come back for me someday or another. Just didn't think that it would take a century and a half. You Petrova girls are very alike."

Damon appears at the door again, a playful glint in his eyes. This time with a cup of alcohol in his hand. He raises an eyebrow at me. "You know, you can come in, Elena."

I grin at him playfully. If he was going to pretend like he knows me, I guess I'll do the same. "Nope! Not Elena, try again!"

His eyebrows furrow. "Katherine?"

"Nooo…." I cock my head to the side. Then, I extend my hand to him. A weird look overcomes him. "Hi, my names Avery and I just moved to this neighborhood…" I glance at my watch. "28 minutes ago. You're Damon right?"

Damon's eyes widen incredulously. I stare at him in question. "Oh, right." He snaps out of his trance. A small smile returns to his face a he grasp his normal stance again. "Yes, Damon. Hello, Avery. Nice to meet me. The pleasure's all yours."

I raise my eyebrows in amusement. "I think not. Have you seen me?" I say, playing along.

He mutters something incoherent under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he glances up with a smile. Then, he sidesteps the door in a mock gentleman way. "Would you like to come in, Avery?"

"Oh, no I'm fine." I reply, causing a shock look to overcome him for a second. "Actually, I was told that you, um…" I look down, how am I supposed to say this without sounding stupid? I glance up at him again. "I just moved here and I would really appreciate it if you helped me move a few boxes. People around here say you're pretty strong."

Damon gulps the rest of his drink down and slams it on the table. "Of course." He says with a head nod. "Damon the superhero. Helping people unpack boxes since 1864."

"For 320 years? Wow, that's convenient."

Damon gives me a sly smile as if he's hiding something. "It is. I have been on this planet for a long time."

I furrow my eyebrows and give him an obvious check out. "You look to be around 20. That's not so long. How can someone this good looking be old?"

"I'm good looking?"

"Uh," I say, mentally cursing myself. "Do you think you are?"

"I'm certainly not a masochist."

"Well," I say, patting the sides of my leg in a careless manner. "You think you can help me?"

"Definitely. Anything for the lady."

I smile at him. He surely has a nice sense of humor. Damon holds up a finger in a gesture to tell me to wait and then retreats back into the house. I hear him set the glass cup down and then seconds later he returns.

"Oh, you might want a coat. It's pretty cold out here."

Damon seems to be contemplating this for a while. He then purses his lips and nods his head to the side. "I think I'll be fine."

I stare at him warily but still let him go. Ok. Whatever he thinks is good. He steps out of his house and I strangely don't find him shivering to the cold at all. Me, on the other hand is freezing like hell as I pull the jacket tighter around me. I stand there bouncing up and there on the spot trying to keep warm. The one thing I notice is that Damon doesn't even bother locking the door before he descends the staircase. I don't make a comment, however.

"So where does these evil boxes live?"

I soon realize he's talking to me. "Oh, uh, 46."

"46?" Damon says questionably as he continues down one direction. "We're gonna be neighbors? Yay!" He does a small action of throwing his hands up in mock excitement.

"Neighbor buddy? Are you working with Mayor Lockwood?"

Suddenly, his back tenses and he stops moving for a second. As fast as it came, it went and he started walking again casually as if nothing happened. I sent a confused expression at his actions. He didn't respond. "Mayor _Grace_ Lockwood? What do you know about her?"

"Oh, nothing." I say with a shoulder shrug. Why is he acting so weird around the mention of her. "She just came to introduce me to this town. And told me if I needed any help, I should go to you."

We arrive at my house. It isn't such a long walk. Damon goes in front of me and reaches for the door handle which gets stuck midway. "Sorry," I apologize and reach over to hand him the key. "I'm a little paranoid about burglars and stuff."

"No problem."

His hand reaches over to get the key. After inserting it and turning, he hands it back to me. With one twist of the door handle, the door flings open. He gives the room a very obvious scan and looks at me.

"So, Avery," Damon starts, using one hand to lean on the table behind him. "What do you need help with –ah!" he cries and suddenly turns around.

"What?" I ask in shock. "What happened?"

Damon's back is totally towards me so I couldn't exactly see what's happening. The only thing I can see is that he has the other hand wrapped around the one which was supporting his weight a few minutes ago. Damon mutters a few curses and then turns back to me again. "Everything's handy-dandy." He sidesteps the table to show the bundle of flower the mayor gave to me. I scrunch my eyebrows. What? "Where did you get these?"

"The mayor gave them to me."

"The Mayor? Tall, blonde, short hair and has this _extraordinary_ niceness that no one else seems to have?"

"Yes!" I cry out. "You know her?"

"Not personally," he replies smoothly. "Let's just say we have a bad history. And sending you this little flower called Vervain right before telling you to get me is not very nice."

"Why what's in it?"

"Very, very bad stuff, Avery. I suggest you keep some on you but keep them away from me."

I nod casually. I never heard about Vervain. What can be so bad about it? Looking around, I mentally groan. Oh great, so much more I have to tidy up with. Alongside Damon of course, who, right now is not coming off bad at all. "Right. Enough of this depressing talk. It's my first day! Can you just help me and get it over with?"

**again! if anything's ooc... please tell me.  
**

**and since its in the future, im guessing theres going to be all cool bionic stuff and new fashions but im too alzy to create a world. i already craeted a plot and everything... so, the fashions going to stay and theres just going to be a few new technology in a few chapters which ill be creating. (my dreeeam things)  
**

**now in this one is a car, which you just insert your location on the GPS and then it drives off for you!  
**

**thx 4 reading!1 i would love it if you would review. and if ANNYTHING's ooc... tell me. i went through like 40 pages of damon quotes to write this. lol.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTHING, BESIDES THE CHARACTES I CRATED AND THE PLOT, BELONGS TO ME. **

"Thanks, Aunt Stephanie!" I wave openly at her. She smiles at me, and wave one jewellery-covered hand back. After bidding goodbye, I slowly step down her front porch. This morning has been spent at my Aunt Stephanie's house. Her worrying about me, me reassuring her, and then her giving me a few bucks to start off with.

I start to wonder where I can go at this moment. It's only been 3 days, so I didn't have any chance to make friends. Besides, school starts next week, so I don't have to worry about it.

Deciding to take an afternoon nap at my own house, I swiftly turn to my right and down the path I took to come here. The walk here was very nice. The wind blows strong enough to feel chilled but not so strong that everything will blow against you. The sun shines at a perfect angle, warm but not harming your eyes. And no cars were on the street at 7:00 AM, so it was also quiet.

The walk back now, is the complete opposite of that. The freaking wind seems to be against me. The sun shines so bright I feel like I can get burnt. And at 3:00, rush hour is back and bursting my every eardrum.

There seems to be a gate between my neighbourhood and the streets. As soon as I enter the surroundings of where I live, I swear; birds softly starts to chirp.

To go to my house, I remember that I have to pass 46. A tiny smile creeps on my face. Maybe I don't know him so well, but still, Damon seems like a very, very good friend. I stop in front of his house for a moment. Should I knock? Let him know I'm here?

I observe my surroundings while I think. I don't know why I'm standing in front of his house like a stalker. A part of me tells me that it's wrong to just ask for entrance, while another part of me thinks it's a great idea.

My eye suddenly catches something peeking out of a bush. At first, I ignore it but when I look again, I realize that it wasn't just a casual little tree branch or something. I squint and gasp when I figure out what is. A hand.

A chill runs up and down my body. Can someone dead be here? No, I shake my head. That's stupid. I stare at the hand, hoping that it would move, proving me wrong. When it doesn't, I decide that I need to find out who would take a nap on the side of the road.

The bush peeks out of my way as soon as I step closer. Soon, the full body of the figure enters my vision. And as soon as I saw what is behind the bush, I let out an ear piercing scream.

A dead person lays with her eyes open. Her blonde hair smothers with blood. Two bloody holes on the side of her neck and on her shoulder. Her mouth is opened in a tiny form of shock. Her body is floating in a pool of blood.

A gush of wind suddenly flows by and I hear a voice beside me. "What, what happened?"

My heart stops for a second. I jump backwards. "Damon!" I say, when I see the person next to me. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, you screamed. I just came to check what happened."

I notice his hand is wrapped around what seems like a cup of alcohol. "With refreshments?"

"There's always room for a drink."

My eyes dart back to the body in front of me again. And back to Damon. "We have to do something about her."

His gaze follows mine and towards the human lying dead in front of us. "You're right. I'll grab the shovel. You go find a good place to bury her."

"Damon!" I cry. How can he joke about a dead body? "This is serious."

"And I'm a serious kind of guy," he says, tilting his head to the left. "As long as we don't have a dead body on our hands."

"We have to turn her in." I suggest, looking at him deadly in the eye. If he's going to joke around about this, he can, but someone has to fix it.

"Not such a good idea."

"Why? She's dead Damon! We need to do something!"

"I got it," he says suddenly, his eyes brightening up. "We'll tie her up on a ship and then –"

I thump him on the arm. "Enough. If you aren't going to be serious about this, then I'll have to deal with it myself."

I study the body in front of me. How am I actually supposed to deal with this myself? Beside me, I hear a sigh from Damon. "Fine. You get inside. I'll take care of this."

"Really? How?"

He shrugs. "I'll figure something out. You get inside."

I nod and frantically run back inside his house. I stop slightly at the entrance, glancing back at him for a second. He circles around the body, one arm on his chin, the other by his side. Does he really want me inside his house? I take a deep breath. Yes. If he invited me in, I'm going to guess that he actually wants me in.

Holding my breath, I rush into the house. Half of it because I'm scared of what he's going to do with the body, half because I'm anxious to be going inside Damon's house. The first thing I notice when I step into his house is the wooden floorings. Clean, almost like he had just mopped them. His walls are decorated with a bunch of pictures, most of him. Some of his brother. And others of people that I don't know of.

Inside even more, is an organized set of couches, a coffee table, and surprisingly, no TV. From what I can see, a kitchen lies next to it, and from the tallest island, sits what looks like a bunch of glasses and alcohol. A few lay on the coffee table in front of him. The one in the unfinished cup has a certain redness gooey look to it.

I smile. Damon sure knows how to live. Speaking of Damon, I thought with my eyebrows scrunched, I wonder how he's doing.

I contemplated going outside to see what he's doing. A part of me encouraged that. A part of me went against it. Damon did push me inside because he didn't want me seeing whatever it was he was doing. It was probably really gross.

But still, a part of me is curious. I sigh. It's not like he's going to find out. If he really is going to take care of it, it would take a while anyways. Let me just see if he's gone yet.

I turn my body towards the door again reluctantly. I start walking. I hate it when I break promises. But, I technically never made a promise to Damon…

Before I can even make it halfway, my body slams into something. I snap out of whatever I was thinking off as my head ricocheted off the item. "Where were you going?"

My head snaps up at the voice, staring straight into Damon's eyes. I gulp slightly. Oops. Busted. "Going to check on you," I try to reply as casually as I can.

"Oh," he clicks his tongue and tilts his head casually to the side for a second. "That's funny. Because I distinctly remember asking you to come inside."

I scowl at him. I'm worrying about him and he's being so negative towards me? He shrugs, which costs a tiny bit of his t-shirt to jump out at me. Especially a tiny bit with a stain I didn't notice was there before. "Uh, Damon?" I ask, pointing on my shot where the red stain is on his. "You got a little something…"

Damon looks down at it, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Well, what do you know?" He wipes it on his thumb and licks the stain off. "It's nothing. I grabbed a little bite on my way back here. The blood was making me drowsy."

"You grabbed a bite in less than 5 minutes?" I furrow my eyebrows. "Did you take her to your backyard?"

"I thought she needed a swim." He shrugs.

My eyes widen at his innuendo. He didn't mean? "Relax, relax. I didn't really throw her into the pool. I'm a much more respectful person to do that."

"You…"

"Are extremely dashing. Thank you, Avery. Would you like to sit?"

**HAHA, yeah, I know this is EXTREMELY short, however, I will be uploading the next one faster. :D **

**if Damon is a bit ooc, please tell me, and i'll fix it!  
**

**Oooh, vampire secret spilled, kinda.  
**

**The next one, I'll have a much BIGGER one, but she still doesn't find out yet! I wnat something vampire-ey to happen before she does.  
**

**this has not been proof read, so excuse me for some mistakes.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME.**

"Are you new here?" I tilt my phone up from my phone to see a woman, probably around her mid 40s, smiling down at me. She has short, chocolate brown hair, and a very blue set of eyes to match.

I smile. "Yeah. Just moved here a week ago. Ready for school as always!"

The lady shakes my hand professionally with a nod. "That's great. I'm Mrs. White, your principal of this school. Please, come with me so I can give you your class schedules."

A grin lightens my face. "Oh, really? Thank-you!"

With a wave of a hand, Mrs. White was in front of me, directing me to what I assume is going to be her office. She turns to look back at me for a second, offering me a welcoming smile which I returned.

"Say, do you have any siblings living here?"

I stare at the back of her head with a weird expression. "Uh, no. Not really."

"No?" Her hair flops ups and down as she nods. "Then, okay. Just thought… Well, here we are."

She turns back to me again, and extends one arm towards a tiny room in a childish way. I smile once again at her before muttering a thank-you and hurrying into the room. Mrs. White follows directly behind me. She takes a seat behind the mahogany desk in front of me and beings to shuffle through some folders.

"Oh…. Okay, here. Avery Fulton, am I right?"

I nod rapidly and grin. "Yes. Avery Fulton. Right, right."

"Well," she plucks one pen out of the pen holder to the side and holds it in her mouth horizontally. "Avery, it seems like everything here is in… oh…"

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows. I try to surreptitiously lean closer to her to see what was wrong, but I realize I can't do so without looking weird.

She takes the pen out of her mouth to point to a section on the page. A dotted line. Blank. To the side says: Parent's signature. I mentally groan. Great. "It seems that your parents forgot to sign this. Can I call them right now and ask them to come down here?"

My eyes widen. "No, they're not here at the moment."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Mrs. White's shoulders slag. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you attend any of the classes if you don't…"

"What?" I cry again, suddenly anxious. This time, I do peer closer at the sheets, not caring about how ridiculous I might look. "Check again! What is it anyways? It can't be that important."

"Actually, it is." She replies. "It's a form confirming your transfer here at Mystic Falls High. Without it, there's really nothing you can do."

"What if I sign it?"

She frowns. "Sorry, you have to be 18 or older to sign your own forms."

"But I'm 16!"

"Yes, I'm very sorry. But…" She trails off, suddenly flipping through some sheets. My eyes light up with a tiny bit of hope. Mrs. White stops at one page and squints at the words in front of her. "Don't you have a guardian…? Stephanie Fulton?"

I groan when I remember what Aunt Stephanie told me about going on vacation with her husband for a week. Why did everyone have to have such bad timing? "She's at vacation."

Pity flashes against her face. "Then, I'm sorry, Avery. I can't help you –"

"Knock knock." A voice and two knocks matching the words interrupt Mrs. White. She closes her mouth as I briskly turn around to see what is disturbing my misfortune.

Damon Salvatore. He, like always, is wearing a black leather jacket over his gray t-shirt. A wrinkled up pair of black jeans matches his sport shoes. A smirk crosses his 5 o'clock bearded face as he leans one arm against the door frame. I don't know if I should groan or grin. So, instead of those two, I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

Damon takes his arm off of the door frame and slowly starts to walk towards us. His hand slides across everything that it comes to and sometimes, he would take a peak here and there with the random slits of papers he meet. "Charity work." He then turns to Mrs. White. "I'm her guardian. Damon Salvatore."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore." she says as she flips through more information about me. "You're not listed here as a qualified guardian."

"Oh really?" Damon walks up right next to me, across from Mrs. White's desk. She lifts her head in surprise at his sudden movement and Damon takes that chance to talk. "Can't you make an exception?" He says in a slow, mesmerising voice. "Just this once?"

Mrs. White stays frozen for a minute. Then, she leans back a bit and blinks a few times. She shakes her head as if to clear confusion then look at me and Damon again. "Alright. I guess I can do that."

My eyes lighten up in happiness. "Oh, my god. Really? Thank you so much!"

She just smiles at me. "It's all okay. You're new. I feel like I need to. Now, why don't you just wait outside while I have a word with Mr. Salvatore?"

"Of course." I say, then turn around to make dash out the door.

Damon takes longer than I thought; I let my shoulders drop while leaning against the wall right next to the door. I can't hear anything, though, as they were speaking pretty quietly.

However, 10 minutes later, he walks out. A smug smile on his face. He spots me immediately, turning to me with a victorious glint in his eyes. I open my mouth to start talking but he cuts me off. "Thank you, Damon."

I sigh in fake annoyance, but repeats what he says afterwards. "Thank you, Damon. Really. What made you do it anything?"

"What," he shrugs. "I can't be a nice person from time to time? You wound me, Avery."

"No, no. I'm saying you can. It's just that…" I shake my head, trying to find the proper words to say. When no words come out, I decide to switch the subject. "You know what happened today?"

He glances at me. "What?" He says and starts to walk away from the wall. I know he expects me to follow him, and I do.

"Mrs. White, the principal, by the way, asked me if I had any siblings who also live in this town."

Damon's shoulder tenses. He glances at me with a raised eyebrow but a calm face. "Really? Now what did you say?"

I roll my eyes with a grin. "I said no, obviously!"

Damon's lips twist up in a small bun. "Hmm… is that so?" He says in a half seductive voice. " Well, listen, why don't we play a game, then?"

"What game?"

"Next time when someone asks you that question or any question similar to that, you tell them yes."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Yes? Why?"

Damon smirks. "It's a game, Avery. Follow the rules."

"But I –" at that time, the school bell goes off, cutting me off. Damon tilts his head to the side in a challenging way.

"There goes the bell. Don't want to be late." He turns around and starts to walk towards the school entrance.

I stare at his back, curious and mystified. Did he just… leave like that? His head turns around again as he shoves his hands into his pants pocket. "Go quick; I'm picking you up after school."

**This is a small, small scene with big, big words. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this. Oooh. Another 'hint' unfold. I'm trying to drop small hints in each one subtley, and Damon's reaction to them. Speaking of, does he seem a bit… OOC? **

**please! I love reviews. and I would love it if you left some! :D Makes me want to continue writing faster :P Cause it makes me happy!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BESIDES THE MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT AND STUFF.**

The wooden doors painted a nice dark brown color slides easily with a push of a hand. I follow behind Damon, who has a casual but suave walk in his step. Casually, his eyes sweep across the place and slightly meet with some people he knows. At last, his eyes stop at a figure and freezes for a second. Then, he nods his head towards him in an act of acknowledgement.

Curious me peeks a bit past his shoulder to see who he can possibly pay so much attention to in this place. An old friend? Family? My eyes narrow at the figure Damon is staring at. Or who I think he is. There's so many people in this place, it's hard to place a figure.

A young man, though. Probably around 18-20 years old. Light, brown hair. Thick eyebrows that matches his hair color, and a square face. He smiles slightly at Damon before his eyes slide over. When his gaze lands on me, his smile turns into a grin. With one hand, he does a small action of waving me over.

I scrunch my eyebrows and turn to Damon who, now, I see is trying his best to block me from his friend. "Uh, Damon? What is he –"

"Just a little one on one friendly competition we're having. I said he couldn't get girls. He begs to differ. We got in a small fight." He shrugs nonchalantly, even though I can see the small worry in his eyes. Quickly, he turns me around to face a bar at the front and starts to pull me towards it. "Needless to say, I'm winning though."

I look back at the man looking at me confusedly. "But he –"

"Can wait. Have a seat Avery." Damon turns to the bartender and holds up two fingers. The bartender's respond is immediate as he retrieves back into his space to grab a bottle. "Order up, Avery. It's on me."

"Oh, no." I look at him cautiously with a wave of both my hands. "I don't drink. I'm 16."

The bartender, which by now I can see has short brown hair ruffled up on his head puts down two glasses on the island. He pops a bottle and pours down two shots before flashing us a smile and leaving.

Damon slides the glass easily across the table to me. "Come on, Avery. Drink up." He sings slightly in a teasing tone. I smile at him but shake my head no.

A body sits beside me suddenly. A cold leather jacket brushes against my bare skin. The next thing I know, I have an arm wrapped around my neck. I freeze up on the spot, an uncomfortable look overtaking my face.

The stranger, who I dare not to look at, nods towards Damon. "Brother." He says and I let my shoulders droop. The uncomfortable look still on my face. His head turns to me. "Elen –" He stops once he sees the expression on my face. Briskly, the stranger takes his arm off my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Damon?" He lifts an eyebrow in question.

Now that his arm is no longer around my neck, I can see him. A small smile tints my lips when I realize that he was the guy Damon was nodding at earlier. And he, also like Damon, called me… "Why Elena?" I ask both of them. "What's with the name? Why do both of you keep calling me that?"

Damon sends his brother a warning look I couldn't decipher. "Stefan, Avery." He says sternly. Then he gestures from me to Stefan. "Avery, Stefan, my own and loyal brother. Oh the things we have to catch up on!"

This time, he droops an arm over my shoulder. However, I don't have that uncomfortable feeling. Maybe it's because I've known him for a while. "Stefan, this is my new girlie, Avery. She's meat, flesh, and blood –"He stops at that wood and gives a teasing look to his brother. "And all, 100% human."

I chuckle and move his arm off of my shoulder. "Not his new girlie." I roll my eyes. "Of course I'm human! What else would I be? A zombie?"

"_Not _quite…" Damon replies to the side of me, stretching out the 'not'.

My eyebrows scrunch together. I look back at the brothers, confused. Damon has a relaxed expression on his face while he gulps down his drink. Stefan on the other hand, looks completely the opposite. "What?"

"Don't tease her, Damon." Stefan suddenly says, chuckling a bit now. The strained expression on his face stays, but now, it seems a bit more relaxed. "He's just kidding, Avery."

"Hm, well," Damon raises his eyebrows and takes a drink from his glass. "I guess I am. Drink brother." He pushes the glass of alcohol he had for me. It glides smoothly across the table.

I place both my elbows on the table, looking curiously at the brothers beside me. "How old are you guys anyways?"

Damon slams his drink down. While motioning for the bartender to come to refill it, he says, "He's my younger brother."

I purse my lips. What's with it and Damon talking in riddles? "I'm 17." Stefan replies.

"Oh, that's cool!" I reply cheerfully. "I'm turning 17 in a month!"

Damon raises one eyebrow beside me. "Oh really? Well, I always liked them younger."

"Excuse me?"

He smiles and chuckles. Then, he tilts his glass up again. "You sure you don't want any?"

"No," I shake my head. Then, I turn to Stefan. "So, Stefan. Tell me, how is Damon regularly?"

"Mischievous. Evil. Not someone you would like to get involved with."

"Oh, Stefan." Damon shakes his head in an amused manner. "He's just messing with you. We do that a lot. You know, brother to brother fighting? We've always been that close."

"Well, of course Damon." Stefan smiles a charming smile. "Anyways, look at the time. I think I've got to get going to –"He stops midway. Hesitating, he looks at me and then Damon. "My girlfriend."

"Oh yeah!" My face brightens. "You have a girlfriend right? From the Gilbert family?" He nods and I grin. "Wow, two founding families, I've got to go and visit someday!"

Stefan waves his hand in front of his face. "You don't have to."

"Oh, no. I insist."

"Of course you're not going. Why would you want to spend a day with Stefan and his boring girlfriend, when you would rather spend a day with me?"

I roll my eyes but smile nevertheless. These two boys are a hell of a fun to hang out with. "Not everyone wants to spend time with you, Damon."

He fakes a shock look. "Of course they do. I'm irresistible."

"Damon." Both our heads snap to Stefan again. He's gotten off the stool and is leaning against the bar with one arm. "It's really okay, Avery. Why don't I just come again some other time?"

"That'll be great."

"Nice. Damon, I'll pay." Stefan informs his brother and begins to reach into his pants pocket. I turn to Damon, expecting him to contradict Stefan's comment by offering to pay, but he just calmly sips his drink on the spot. His eyes catches mine and a mischievous glint flashes through them.

I turn back to look at Stefan again, whose wallet is now wide open. I was about to look away and say something to Damon again when something catches my eye. At the corner of his black, leather wallet, sits a picture. It slides easily into the picture holder in every wallet. However, this is not just any regular picture. It's a picture of me.

"Excuse me." I say cautiously, leaning forward towards his wallet. His eyebrows scrunch at my movement. I ignore him, too curious about why he might have a picture of me on him. The closer I look though, the more I can see that it really is me.

Her hair done in a wavy or curly way, as it sashays across her face. Her mouth opens wide and her eyes narrowed down as she laughs as something funny that's probably happening. A big land of green, clean field of grass fits into her surroundings. A picnic basket and blanket sits a few feet away from her.

I scrunch my eyebrows. I no way even remember this happening at all. And even if I did, why did he have the picture?

I point curiously to the picture. "Why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?"

**anything occ?! PLEASE TELL! **

**Please drop reviews! I love them, and they make me want to write faster!**

**cliffhangerr! aNyways, by next chapter or so, I'm moving the plot EXTREMELY forward, because this is kinda slow...**

**and to Katoo who asked me if I had a schedule for my updating time, the answer is 'no' It's completely and utterly random.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE CHARACTERS... OR LIKE, UH.. I JUST OWN MY PART... NOTHIGN ELSE... I GUESS THE PLOT? THAT'S IT!**

**ENJOY!**

"And we can go to the parties and the celebrations and oh my – don't look now, but major hot guy, coming your way."

I roll my eyes at Olivia. I honestly had just met a few weeks ago, but she has been super nice to me. Funny thing is, I met her because she accidently spilled her pasta on me. I was totally fine with it, but she insisted on cleaning me up. I spent the afternoon in the washroom with her. Her, trying to rub off the food off my clothes; me, insisting it was fine.

It ended well anyways, and now, I wouldn't consider her my best friend, but she's my magnet for now. Who knows? Maybe I might end up knowing her very well.

Either way, I decide to look in the direction she's nodding her head in. When my eyes catch sight on the narrow figure standing before me, my expression was not the same as hers.

"It's no one, Olive." I sigh. "At least no one important anyways."

Her eyes widen and she grips my arm. "I would hope not, 'cause he's totally mine. Wait, unless… he's already yours."

I grimace and shake my head. "Ew. No, you can have him, it's fine. I rather not be stuck with him." The memory of the night of the bar comes back to me. Damon spoke up, right after my accusation against Stefan, and said that he put the paper in his wallet as a prank. How he did it in such a period of time, I'm not sure, and how he even got a picture like that scares me. It doesn't matter though. To think that he has a picture of _me _lodged somewhere in his brain scares me.

My back's to him, so I don't know anything that's going on behind my back. However, I think I got a pretty big clue when Olivia digs her nails into my arm excitedly. "And he's walking, and he's walking, and - hi."

"Hi, Avery." Damon's smooth voice fills the background. His voice has humour, almost as if he's amused by this situation. "Hi, Olivia."

Olivia's eyes widen even more than before. She turns me around suddenly so I face Damon and hides behind me as a shield. "How does he know my name?" She whispers.

Damon turns his body and takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Hearing," he says casually. "You guys talking louder than you think." Putting an emphasize on the 'k' at the end, he flicks the piece of paper towards me.

For a second, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Then, when Damon lifts an eyebrow at me, I suddenly snap back into place. Leaning forward, I struggle to catch the piece of paper which is floating mindlessly through the air. Poor paper, never know that it's been touched by the evil one.

"What is this?" I ask when I catch the paper.

"Open it."

I did as he says, and open the crinkled up paper in my hands. A little black first starts to peak out from the side. It wasn't until I fully opened it, that annoyance rivals up in me. "What is this?" I snap, turning to him, a hand on my hip. Olivia looks horrified yet excited.

"I believe that that is your note to get out of your classes for today."

I'm tempted to throw the paper back at him. Maybe he'll get a really bad paper cut. "This won't work."

"Yes, it would." He leans over to look at the paper. Carefully, he points to the bottom, where his signature is messily scribbled. "I signed it. And I'm the guardian of you at this moment."

I sigh and stuff the paper in my purse. "Maybe I don't want to hang out with you today. Or ever."

"Aw, come on." He tugs lightly on my arm. "I decided to be nice today. Loosen up." When he sees that I'm definitely not going anywhere with him, he sighs. Then, he leans over so his head is right next to my ear. "I'll take you to see Stefan and his girlfriend." He offers in a sing-songy voice.

My body tenses and loosens again. Honestly, that's actually a really good offer. Half of me wants to scream 'yes' and go, but the other half has my pride on my side. I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Fine." Darn me and my curiosity.

"Great." He claps his hands together merrily. "I'll meet you outside in 10," Damon's eyes turn as he scans Olivia up and down. Beside me, she blushes noticeably. "And leave your little friend in."

I can hear Olivia gasp suddenly beside me and I can't help the dropping of my jaw. "Damon -!" I try to exclaim but he cuts me off suddenly.

"Bye, Avery." He says sweetly as if he didn't just offend my friend. Then, with a turn of a back, he start to walk towards the entrance.

"_Damon Salvatore!_ You come back right now and apologize to –"

"It's fine," Olivia holds my arm back. "I don't mind."

I turn around and face her, a look of confusion on my face. I point back towards Damon. "But he… totally just dissed you."

"I know," she grins. "but he looked totally hot doing it."

The rock I'm stepping on suddenly falls beneath me. Me, not having something to step onto now, dramatically fall with it. I scream dramatically as my foot rushes through the two inches between the rock and the ground. Damon turns around quickly upon hearing my scream, looking like he's prepared to kill.

When he sees that nothing terribly bad has gone wrong again (for the third time today), he rolls his eyes. "You know, you're obsessive scare of every little thing is starting to annoy me."

"Shut up," I say back, having nothing else to say. A little gush appears on my ankle. I curse myself for deciding to wear sandals. "Ugh, I got another cut."

Damon's gaze goes from my face to the little gush on my ankle, which now, is starting to pour blood. "Here," he tosses a bottle of some pinkish liquid towards me. "Drink. But don't die afterwards."

I glare at him and catch the bottle as it lands towards me. "Ha-ha" Taking a huge breath, I unscrew the bottle and gulp down a tiny bit of the liquid and then recapping it again. I let out a huge breath of air once I'm done. Throughout this trip, whenever I by accidently hurt myself, Damon would always make me drink this. At the beginning I was reluctant to, because the thing was utterly gross, but after a bit of arguing, I did so. Surprisingly, the drink actually helped my wounds, healing them pretty quickly.

"What is in this thing anyways?" I toss the drink back to him.

"Ancient herb," he grabs the item. "probably illegal around here."

I grimace. "It's gross."

He shrugs and continues the path. "You'll have to drink it anyways. Heals your wounds."

"What's with the color?" I follow him slowly.

"How it's made."

"Taste?"

"All medicine taste disgusting. Unless they put some childish strawberry flavour in them or whatever."

"What's its name?"

This made Damon stop abruptly in front of me. He turns slowly, an amused look on his face. "Vampire blood."

I give him a weird look. Taking a few steps, I catch up to where he is standing. "Vampire blood? Why?"

"I don't know. The casual steps of picking a name and placing it on a drink?" he starts to walk again.

I roll my eyes. Of course Damon would say something like that. It is just so like him. "No, I mean why do they place 'Vampire Blood' as their specific name?" I look down at the cut on my ankle and just like the other ones, it's almost completely healed. I shake my head at it. Unbelievable. There's something really special about that drink.

"Research it. Then I'll tell you." When I look up again, Damon is already a few feet away from me. I look at him in surprise. Damn, he must be fast at walking.

"Why'd you bring it?"

"I knew you would be getting yourself hurt on this trip."

I growl at him only to have him turn his back to me again. Determined to show I'm better than he thinks, I slowly start to pick up my speed and catch up with him. The sad part was that halfway through my powerful running plan, my sandals slipped and I fell. I screamed once again as my knee bangs against one of the hard rocks.

Hissing, and groaning in pain, I clutch the knee that hit the rocky edges.

Damon turns around this time, his face set in annoyance. Probably also thinking that it was just another little gush on my hand or something. However, when his gaze lands on my knee, his body immediately freezes.

Slowly, I unravel the wound on my knee. There is some red peeking through my fingers, so I already know that there is going to be blood. I unravel the scar on my knee and just like I predicted, blood spreads pours out. Some running across my knee and some still on my hand. I hear Damon hiss from above me. I squeeze my eyes from a sudden pain. "Damon? Can the drink fix something like… Damon?"

I look up in, confusion settling into me when I see that Damon now, is even further away from me with his back turned. "That… drink? Hello? Mr. Grumpy pants?"

Damon stands still for a second, and then his head snaps towards the left. I follow his gaze only to find completely nothing. However, a minute later, a girl walks into view. She's dancing around, humming a happy tune. She closes her eyes for a second with a smile on her face, and then continues walking.

I watch Damon's reaction towards her. His body twitching and he refuse to look back to me. Did I do something wrong? Either way, a tiny sly smile crosses my face. Damon has a crush, I sing in a teasing tone in my head.

Damon turns back to me for a second, a forced smirk sitting on his face. "Maybe blondie has something we can use to heal that. You wait here."

Before I can even reply, he runs off towards the blonde. Damon approaches behind her and lightly touches her shoulder. She looks caught off guard as she suddenly jumps back. Damon says something to her and her body immediately relaxes. I smile again. Isn't that sweet? Damon must have a hell-of-a flirting technique.

He grabs on to her arm, and leans closer to whisper something to her. The girl nods upon hearing so and both of them start to walk further away from me. The whole time, Damon doesn't even bother looking back at me. Panic starts rising in me. I've only been in this town for two weeks, I have a huge wound on my knee which right now, would _not _stop bleeding.

I look around frantically. What if I take off my sweater and wrapped it around the wound? No, I shake my head, suddenly remembering that I'm not wearing anything underneath. I look around once more, this time catching something that instantly reliefs me. I reach forward, hissing as I feel a bit of pain hit my knee again. Slowly, I grab the bottle of medicine that Damon has left on the ground. Unscrewing the cap, I take a big gulp of it and rest my back on the floor.

Already, I can feel the pain seizing away from my knee. Slowly, I close my eyes and try to calm my body down a little bit. Damon will come back. He won't ditch me. All he's doing right now is trying to find a quiet place for his flirting with the blonde girl. He's going to come back with her with him, tell me her name, and then we'll continue walking wherever he wanted me to do. I sigh. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come with him.

A scream through the forest makes me quickly open my eyes. I shouldn't have cared for it, but the scream didn't seem like a pleasant one. And what's worse? Damon's out there in the woods. If someone is in trouble, it shouldn't be so far to him.

I shudder.

Or to me.

Inspecting my knee, I'm astonished once again to find out that it's almost gone. I flex my leg to test and, and going along with the fact that the scar's gone, so is the pain. Picking up the bottle of medicine Damon brought and putting my shoes back on, I decide that I should probably start searching for him.

The woods give me the chills, and being alone in them doesn't make things any better. Being alone for around 5 minutes has already caused a scream someone in the woods. Even though I know the two things nowhere relates, it still freaks me out.

Cautiously, I start to walk towards where Damon and the girl walked to. My heart races silently. Something about this seems very, _very _wrong. I suddenly stop when my eyes lands on a tiny drop of reddish stain in the grass. Upon closer inspection, I let out a scream when I realize that the stain is actually blood. Scanning around, I find out that there is actually a tiny trail of blood in the exact same shade leading to a tiny enclosed space.

Reluctantly, I follow the trail to right in front of the bushes. With shaky hands, I push aside the first field of leafs. A big pile of blood lies in the middle of the space, but that isn't the thing that made me so scared. It was what's lying on top of the blood.

The body of the girl.

_The _girl. The girl that Damon was flirting with. Is now dead, and lying breathlessly on her own blood. I let out a gasp. Damon would be devastated. I rush towards her, putting my finger under her nose to see if she's still breathing. A tiny bit of air brushes against my finger and my face lights up a tiny bit.

Her eyes might be closed but her heart is still beating a tiny bit.

"Oh, my god." I say quietly. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. What can I do? I can't leave her to die here but…" I can feel a tiny bit of tears form in my eyes. "Damon! Damon! Please help…" I stare at the body. "Please help!"

"Oh, my god." I look at the water bottle lying down next to me, an idea suddenly springing in my head. Quickly, I unscrew the cap and tilt the girls head up a little bit. Using my fingers, I squeeze her mouth open and tilt the drink in her mouth. "Here… drink. Drink."

The blonde girl's hair ruffles up a tiny bit as she tries to tilt her body forward and gulping down the medicine. Her face grimaces as she gulps it down a tiny bit. It fills me with relief to know that she's not completely dead. Sighing a little bit, I pour a bit more down her throat. If the medicine healed my knee that fast, it should be able to heal her too.

"What are you doing?"

I snap my head up towards Damon. He looks down at me with a shocked expression. "Oh, thank god!" I put the bottle down. "She was dying, and I had to at least _try _to help her…" I turn back to the girl, once again trying to feed her the drink.

In a flash, Damon was in front of me, taking the bottle from my hand. "No, you idiot! You can't just feed this to someone the moment before they're about to die!"

"Why not?"

"It has bad side effects. It makes people cranky, it doesn't matter. You better pray this is going to heal her."

I flinch at the sudden hostility in his voice. "I'm sorry…?"

Damon slaps the girl on the right side of the head. I gasp softly as his violent action. "Damon!"

He pats the girl gently on the cheek again. "Come on, Elizabeth…. Wake up."

I put my finger against her nose. Elizabeth's breathing is a little bit better than before, but I see no big change. Damon stares at the body for a while, and then sighs. He places the body on the ground in the big pile of blood again. "Damon?"

"She's dead."

"Aren't you going to help her?"

He shrugs. "Why? She's dead." Damon stands up, and tugs on his clothes like he just finished building a sand castle. "Come on, we got to get going."

"Damon!" I stand up and thrust a hand into Elizabeth direction. "We can't just leave her hear! She's still alive! She has a chance to live!"

He steps forward towards me annoyed. Roughly, he grabs a hold of my wrists and places it against my chest. I try to struggle away from him but his grip is tight. "Listen to me. She's not going to live. She's lost too much blood. Just let her go."

I look at the girl, and begin to open my mouth to protest. "Besides," he cuts in. "I'll have to come back for her later."

**Uh, I hated this one. I didn't try, and it was just horrible. Anyways, Im sorry this is moving too slow, i think it's around the next one where she founds about vampires, if not, then it's the one after. I also really do have a whole plot in so please dont give up on me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. it DOES motivate me to write faster :D**

**Im trying to get this story a bit more popular, so if you can help, please!**

**yay! tongiht's the season 4 premiere O.O**


End file.
